Licor de menta
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Desde luego, Eames, es que bebes unas cosas más raras... ¿Licor de menta? .¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? .¡Eh, Ariadne! .¡No te lo bebas! .:AxA:.


**So here I am again, folks! *Mirada a la platea vacía...**

**Parece que los fics de _Inception_ no tienen demasiado éxito, pero no por ello voy a rendirme. _Licor de menta_ obedece a una escena que se me ocurrió de repente, protagonizada por Eames, Arthur y Ariadne, y sentí la necesidad de escribir lo que sucedió. No es una gran historia, y de hecho no estoy, ni por asomo, tan orgullosa de ella como de _OUT_, pero ha sido divertido escribir mientras me imaginaba las caras que iban poniendo los actores en cada momento xD Sobre todo Joseph Gordon-Levitt.**

**La historia se desarrolla durante las sesiones previas a la implantación de la idea en el cerebro de Fischer, cuando uno a uno se van uniendo al grupo los integrantes del equipo y ultiman los detalles. Hay mucha miga entre esas escenas que nos enseña Nolan en su película, y se me ocurrió meter este episodio entre medias. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo mientras lo escribía.**

**Disclaimer: _Inception_ no me pertenece.  
**

**

* * *

LICOR DE MENTA**

A veces, las reuniones en el almacén se alargaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Cada detalle del caso Fischer era cuidadosamente revisado por Cobb y Arthur –sobre todo Arthur- para asegurarse de que no existiesen fisuras que pudiesen precipitar la misión hacia la catástrofe. En realidad, Arthur no creía en el éxito de la misión, pero eso no era ningún secreto. El resto de los miembros del equipo tampoco lo tenían demasiado claro, pero querían confiar en Cobb. Además, había dinero en juego. Mucho dinero.

Sólo Saito y Ariadne tenían plena confianza en Dom Cobb y en su afirmación de que _Inception_ era posible. El magnate japonés, porque sabía lo que Cobb se jugaba. Sabía que su deseo de volver a pisar suelo americano y abrazar a sus hijos, le empujaría a hacer lo que fuese posible para cumplir el encargo que le había hecho. En cuanto a Ariadne, ella era otra historia. Era inocente, desconocía dónde se había metido, la profundidad –qué ironía- del trabajo al que Cobb la había arrastrado. Era una recién llegada, una joven llena de sueños rodeada de desconocidos; entre todos aquellos hombres, sólo Dom Cobb resultaba accesible para ella –nueva ironía-, era el menos desconocido de todos ellos. Sentía un extraño apego hacia él, aunque fuese porque fue quien la contrató y le mostró el siempre fascinante mundo de los sueños. La creación pura en un espacio onírico donde no existían las barreras de ninguna clase.

.¿Y los demás? Poco a poco iba conociéndolos. Si tuviese que establecer una escala de más conocidos a menos, el segundo puesto lo ocuparía Arthur. El estoico, seco y duro Arthur, aquel tipo de facciones rectas y traje tan impecable como el maniquí de un escaparate, que explicaba la creación de paradojas y daba lecciones de tiro con idéntica impasibilidad. Luego estaba Eames, el británico que desaparecía durante días y que al volver no sólo se comportaba con ella como si fuese la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, sino que además se dedicaba a tomarle el pelo a Arthur sin parar. Era simpático, y Ariadne tenía que reconocer que, además de su encanto personal, que no era poco, lograba que el hombre clave tensase la mandíbula de una forma muy divertida. Los últimos puestos en su escala personal eran para Yusuf, increíblemente tímido y reservado, como delataban su verborrea y sus espasmódicos gestos con las manos cuando tenía que hablar con el grupo en su totalidad, y el señor Saito, prácticamente un extraño al que Ariadne no había visto más que un par de veces: llegaba, miraba, intercambiaba dos frases con Cobb y se iba. La arquitecta no tuvo ni idea de qué demonios hacía ese señor en el grupo hasta que Eames le explicó que era el que ponía el dinero.

La rutina de Ariadne apenas había cambiado desde que Cobb la contratara. Seguía yendo a clase, como siempre, y después de comer un sándwich en la escuela, cogía un autobús que la dejaba en la apartada zona donde se hallaba el almacén alquilado en el que trabajaban los extractores. El destartalado espacio había terminado pareciéndose mucho a una oficina, en parte porque a Arthur le enervaban el desorden y la falta de intimidad, y como Cobb había estado de acuerdo en compartimentar la planta diáfana, entre los dos habían habilitado zonas individuales para cada uno de ellos, amén de una sala amplia en la que pudieran reunirse y hacer pruebas. Pero las dos habitaciones más importantes eran, sin duda alguna, el improvisado laboratorio de Yusuf (que tenía un aspecto más cercano a lo clandestino que a lo profesional) y la habitación de Ariadne, donde acumulaba maquetas, dibujos y material variado donde daba forma a los mundos imaginarios en los que se desarrollaría la misión. Tenía una visión muy clara de las capas del sueño, y aunque los detalles que les había dado a los demás eran, de momento, bastante superficiales, estaba deseando mostrarles en persona lo que podía hacer una arquitecta de sueños amateur.

De hecho, estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió con estrépito y oyeron la voz de Eames:

-.¡Qué pasa, gente!

Arthur se giró como si le hubiese mordido una serpiente venenosa y adoptó posición de defensa. Cuando se percató de quién era el recién llegado, volvió a su postura normal. Dedicó una mirada ceñuda al falsificador y se limitó a decir:

-Eames –sonó como el papel de lija, claro.

-Arthur –imitó su tono el interpelado-. Tu entusiasmo resulta conmovedor, y tú parecer haber olvidado que soy un hombre sensible.

El hombre clave alzó una ceja en su rostro de piedra. No sólo no comprendía el absurdo humor de Eames, sino que además le sacaba de quicio todo él. Bueno, la gran mayoría de las cosas solían sacarle de quicio.

Ariadne se asomó a la entrada y sonrió al ver al británico.

-.¡Hola, Eames! –Le saludó, festiva.

Él se volvió hacia ella, alegremente como solía.

-.¡Hola, encanto! He oído que estás progresando mucho en los escenarios del sueño del señor Fischer –ella se ruborizó, halagada-. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Siempre que dices eso, alguien acaba revolcándose por el suelo, colocado –oyeron la voz de Arthur desde el fondo del almacén. Estaba cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Sí, y nunca soy yo –puntualizó Eames-. Por cierto, Arthur, me parece que no tiene demasiado sentido que cierres la puerta. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, _ya_ estoy dentro.

El hombre clave cuadró los hombros. Estaba molesto, claro.

-Si no te hubiese visto entrar, tu insufrible charla habría bastado para confirmármelo –se limitó a responder.

-Sí, me he enterado de que Ari estaba sola contigo y he pensado que era mi deber venir a rescatarla de las garras del aburrimiento. Aunque tus padres le considerarían una compañía excelente –se dirigió a la muchacha.

-.¿Por qué? –Preguntó, tal y como él sabía que haría.

-Porque quedándote a solas con Arthur tienes menos probabilidades de quedarte embarazada que con Don Pimpón. Hasta en una fiesta en el Vaticano te lo pasarías mejor –contestó Eames con sarcasmo.

La chica trató como pudo de reprimir una carcajada, con poco éxito. Acabó riendo, tosiendo y excusándose, todo al mismo tiempo:

-Lo siento, Arthur... No es por ti, es que la comparación... es graciosa...

El aludido lanzó a Eames una mirada fría como un iceberg, pero ni a éste ni a la arquitecta se les pasó por alto la vena palpitante que se le hinchó en la sien. Con un gesto teatral, Eames se volvió hacia Ariadne y dijo:

-Querida, tengo un acertijo para ti.

-.¿Un acertijo? –Preguntó ella. Miedo le daban Eames y sus trucos.

-Sí, referido a un regalo que te he traído para pasar una tarde más animada. A ver si lo adivinas: .¿Verde y en botella?

Ariadne alzó las cejas. ¿Qué?

-Veneno –masculló Arthur a su espalda.

-Me rindo –dijo la joven, por si acaso Eames seguía esperando una respuesta.

El falsificador se sacó del bolsillo de la americana una botella de cristal llena de un líquido que era, efectivamente, tan verde como las torres de la Ciudad Esmeralda de _El mago de Oz_.

-.¡Licor de menta! –Exclamó Eames, cual animadora en una fiesta del pijama.

A Ariadne se le abrieron mucho los ojos ante la visión de aquel brebaje de procedencia desconocida –la botella carecía de etiquetas- y color altamente sospechoso, pero Arthur fue más drástico: se acercó a Eames a paso vivo y le arrebató la botella de las manos. La estudió con el ceño fruncido durante diez interminables segundos y finalmente preguntó:

-.¿Se puede saber de dónde demonios has sacado esto? Parece zumo de WC Net.

-Es casero –replicó el falsificador.

-.¿Hecho en casa de quién, la Bruja Malvada del Oeste? –Inquirió Arthur, dando un matiz levemente irónico a sus palabras.

-Me lo ha traído un amigo de España –contestó finalmente el británico.

-.¿Y ya lo has probado, Eames? .¿Qué tal está? –Preguntó Ariadne, con su mejor intención, aunque su cara parecía decir que ni en sueños pensaba probar eso sin que fuese testado primero.

Él miró a la chica con gesto sugerente.

-Es fuerte, pequeña –respondió.

Arthur se volvió hacia Ariadne con la alarma pintada en el rostro, o mejor dicho, tan pintada en el rostro como le permitía su espectro de emociones visibles.

-Ni se te ocurra beberlo –advirtió.

-Aguafiestas –masculló el falsificador.

-De todas formas, Eames, .¿no es un poco temprano para beber? –Preguntó Ariadne. Consultó su reloj de pulsera e informó-. Son las cuatro y media de la tarde.

-Es la mejor hora, _chérie_ –replicó Eames, recuperando su faceta seductora. Arthur carraspeó, pero el británico continuó-. ¿Qué te parece si mandamos a Arthur a por hielo y tú y yo nos ponemos cómodos...?

El hombre clave carraspeó de nuevo, más fuerte.

-Olvídalo, Eames. Aquí estamos trabajando - dijo, mecánico como un autómata, autoritario como un dictador-. Ariadne.

Ella se envaró, como un soldado.

-Sí... sí. Ahora mismo vuelvo al trabajo –respondió, sumisa.

Y sin añadir nada más, regresó a su cubículo, donde tenía a medias un dibujo de corte transversal de un hotel de lujo. En cuestión de segundos, Arthur y Eames comenzaron a oír el característico rasgueo del lápiz de mina dura sobre el papel que susurraba en el almacén cuando Ariadne estaba allí.

Eames exhaló un suspiro teatral.

-Es una pena que seas tan muermo, Arthur –dejó caer-. Las chicas borrachas hacen muchas cosas que sobrias no harían.

-Ya, como acostarse contigo –replicó el aludido.

-O contigo, genio –apostilló Eames, sin perder la compostura.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del almacén y apoyó los pies en el borde de la mesa, balanceándose sobre las patas posteriores de la silla en un precario equilibrio más propio del hombre clave que de él mismo. Aquella imitación no le pasó desapercibida a Arthur, que una vez más, atravesó con la mirada a Eames. Éste hizo como si no se diese cuenta y empezó a silbar _Always look on the bright side of life_. Sí, Arthur también detestaba a los Monty Python. La botella de licor de menta había quedado encima de la mesa que dominaba la sala de reuniones del almacén, y el hombre clave no resistió la tentación de echarle un vistazo desde la otra punta de la mesa. Lo cierto era que aquel intenso color verde resultaba certeramente hipnótico, lo bastante como para hacer que uno se preguntase qué clase de sabor tendría.

-Apuesto a que piensas que debe saber a ambientador de coche –canturreó Eames.

-Tampoco es que tengamos vasos donde beberlo –respondió Arthur, distraído.

-Se suponía que los refinados éramos los británicos. ¿Es que no te enseñaron en el Ejército el noble arte de beber a morro? –Se burló el falsificador.

-Si crees que voy a compartir lingotazos contigo, es que no me conoces.

-Te equivocas, Arthur. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber _con quién _te gustaría compartir lingotazos –el interpelado le lanzó una mirada homicida que Eames encajó con una nueva frase-. Aunque a lo mejor no te hayas dado cuenta ni tú mismo.

Ariadne salía en ese momento de su habitación en el almacén llevando un DIN A-3 en las manos.

-.¿Queréis echar un vistazo? Es el segundo nivel.

Los dos hombres se aproximaron a ella, pero fue Arthur quien cogió el papel y lo extendió en la mesa después de apartar uno de los Maletines y la botella de licor de menta, que acabó relegada a una de las esquinas del tablero. Los tres se inclinaron sobre el detallado dibujo de Ariadne.

-Éste es el bar. Es un punto importante, porque probablemente Fischer entrará aquí al sueño. Luego tenemos que conseguir que suba a alguna de las habitaciones –explicó.

-Lo hablaré con Cobb –dijo Eames-. A lo mejor puedo echar una mano.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo que el falsificador captó al vuelo. Como venganza, atrapó la botella de cristal entre sus manos y la colocó ante los ojos de Ariadne. Con el mismo tono que utilizaban los presentadores de concursos en televisión, anunció:

-.¡Has ganado un premio! .¡Puedes probar mi licor de menta!

La arquitecta abrió mucho los ojos, convencida de que Eames sólo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la sonrisa del británico resultaba francamente irresistible. No cabía duda: quería que lo probara _de verdad_. La expresión de Ariadne fue pasando gradualmente a la desconfianza, pero el bueno de Eames tenía un aspecto tan sincero y convincente –en aquel momento ni se le pasó por la cabeza que eso fuese parte de su trabajo- que acabó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la botella de sus manos. _"Bueno, lo que no mata, engorda"_, se dijo.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de desenroscar el corcho y dar un trago del líquido verde. Su primera impresión fue que sabía a chicle de clorofila; inmediatamente después tuvo un acceso de tos, porque el ardor del alcohol le había cauterizado todo el esófago como si hubiese fuego en aquella bebida tan irónicamente fría. Notó una mano en la espalda de alguien que se preocupaba por ella, e intuyó que se trataba de Arthur. Cuando alzó el rostro, sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rosácea nueva en ella. Recordó que tenía el estómago vacío, pero en fin, .¿por qué hacer un castillo de un grano de arena? Sólo había sido un trago.

-Está bueno –admitió, y para su alegría, notó que no tenía voz pastosa.

Sin embargo, Eames y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada cargada de duda y sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de hablar en francés. No pudo reprimir una carcajada, y el hombre clave preguntó:

-.¿Cuántos grados tiene esto, Eames?

El aludido se encogió de hombros:

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Muchos?

-Parece tan... inofensivo –dijo Ariadne, ya en inglés-

Eames ladeó la cabeza. Parecía un poco decepcionado.

-No me digas que eres una borracha reflexiva, Ari –suspiró.

-.¿Qué otra clase de borracha pensabas que sería? .¡Y no estoy borracha! –Protestó.

-No, sólo ligeramente contenta, es lo que tiene el lingotazo que te acabas de meter en el estómago vacío. Échate un rato –dijo Arthur, que procedió a acercarse a ella y cogerla por los hombros para guiarla hacia una de las hamacas.

-.¡Tenía la esperanza de ser de las que se desnudan! –Oyeron la voz de Eames.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía que haber matado a aquel irritante inglés en aquella selva camboyana, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora era demasiado tarde a menos que los planes de Robert Fischer desviasen su viaje al Sudeste Asiático. Ariadne se desasió y dijo, señalando al falsificador con un dedo acusador:

-.¡Todavía no he bebido suficiente!

Él se puso recto en la silla donde se había sentado, recuperando repentinamente el interés.

-.¿Quieres decir que lo harás si bebes un poco más? –Preguntó.

-Está bien, tiempo muerto –el hombre clave se interpuso entre ellos. Se dirigió a ella y le ordenó-. Tú, échate un rato si no quieres que te inyecte un sedante que te hará dormir hasta el año que viene. Y tú –se volvió hacia Eames-, ve a por unos cafés antes de que me sienta tentado de llevarte a un descampado y pegarte un tiro en la nuca.

El británico batió las pestañas y dijo, burlón:

-Yo también sueño con el momento en que nos quedamos a solas, Arthur, pero no sé si...

-.¡Largo! –Rugió el hombre clave, cortándole.

Eames chasqueó la lengua y se puso en pie, pero antes de salir, se dirigió una vez más a Ariadne:

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Ari, vas a tener que besar a Arthur. No será agradable, pero está tan poco acostumbrado que se quedará en estado de _shock_.

Pero la arquitecta pareció recuperar, de repente, la sobriedad: tensó los hombros y dijo, con voz firme:

-Ni hablar –los dos hombres la miraron; sorprendido el uno, divertido el otro, y ella añadió, con voz entrecortada-. Bue... bueno, respeto demasiado a Arthur como para hacer eso. Sólo se me ha subido a la cabeza demasiado rápido, pero no estoy borracha. Me echaré un rato, si no te importa, y luego continuaré.

Las facciones del hombre clave se suavizaron un poco cuando él desfrunció el ceño.

-Claro –dijo, y acto seguido condujo a Ariadne a la hamaca.

Ella se sentó mientras Arthur colocaba un cojín a modo de almohada. Eames, que no había perdido detalle, optó por meterse las manos en los bolsillos y salir y marcharse silbando la melodía de _La pantera rosa_. Cuando oyeron la puerta al cerrarse tras él, Ariadne ya estaba más dormida que despierta, y Arthur le tapó las piernas con una manta a cuadros que le dieron en el avión. Ella fue vagamente consciente de sus movimientos; tenía mucho sueño acumulado y la ración de alcohol en sus venas la obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias, Arthur –murmuró-. No te preocupes, no te besaré –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, porque él era tan estirado que suponía que la fulminaría con la mirada si se le pasaba por la cabeza darle un beso.

El hombre clave se permitió suspirar mientras terminaba de cubrir las piernas de la chica con la manta. Se aseguró de que estuviera completamente dormida antes de sentarse en el borde de la hamaca y pasar los dedos por sus bucles castaños. Tenía la piel tan blanca que sus párpados parecían transparentes.

-Tal vez haya un beso más adelante –dijo en voz alta, y sonó como un juez indultando a un condenado a muerte, pero él era así.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra para cantarle las cuarenta a fuerza de susurros a Eames cuando volvió, pero aprovechó el tiempo anterior a su llegada para confiscarle la botella de licor de menta, que a día de hoy nadie ha encontrado todavía. Pasaron el resto de la tarde sin hablarse y, cuando Ariadne se despertó, dos horas después, tuvo que tirar su café porque estaba helado, así que salió a comprar más; se encontró con Cobb por el camino y llegaron al almacén con café y donuts para todos. Dom supo de la botella de licor por medio de Eames, pero no lograron sonsacarle nada a Arthur, al que, satisfecho, Ariadne vio sonreír por primera vez.

Ah, y es verdad: más adelante, hubo un beso. Pero eso es otra historia.

**FIN

* * *

**

**.¿Os ha gustado u os parece una bazofia? .¡Hacédmelo saber dejando un review!  
**


End file.
